Lost Planet 2 Multiplayer
Lost Planet 2 comes packed with a whole new multiplayer interface, aside from the co-op campaign. In there, you can join matches using Quick Match, join other matches and create your own. The new match creation interface comes with three settings tabs that help you sort the rules for the match, in terms of general settings, goals and feature activation (like Abilities). You can also save up to three frequent use settings for faster room creation. Every room can hold up to 16 players and 4 private slots for invitation only. You can also enter the customization menu for guns and abilities by pressing the R1/RB button, directly from the interface. Game Modes as seen in Lost Planet: Extreme Condition are back, and some new additions that add new depth to team-based and free-for-all gameplay. Ranked Modes Elimination and Team Elimination As seen in LP:EC and LP:CE. A deathmatch where teams or individuals fight each for a given time. Winning conditions can be determined by Battle Gauge, Kills or Points. Battle Gauge The teams (or individual players) begin with a certain amount of Battle Points shown in their Battle Gauge. Battle Points are gained by killing enemies, destroying Vital Suits, and activating Data posts; being killed or having a VS destroyed leads to a point deduction. These gains can be increased or decreased depending on the rank of the player's rank (compared to the rank of the person that they killed) If one team has its Battle Points reduced to zero, they automatically lose. Otherwise, the winner is determined by who has the most Battle Points by the end of the match. Kills The simplest of the winning conditions. The player or team with the most kills or reach the kill limit by the end of the match is the winner. Points Points is a winning condition, where players or teams collect points by fighting their enemies. When a player kills an enemy, he wins the number of points that enemy was carrying (or 1 if he was carrying 0). Being killed results in losing all points accumulated to the person that got the kill. Post Grab As seen in LP:EC and LP:CE. Teams fight to capture a series of Data Posts scattered across the map, the team that captures all the posts at the same time or has the most captured posts at the end of the round wins. Counter Grab Teams fight for the control of a single Data Post, with the winner being determined by which team held the Data Post for the longest amount of time. Online Ranks During Ranked Matches if you have a minimum of 4 players in a match you can earn EXP to a hidden bar which can increase your rank. You start off at Recruit and work your way to Overlord. To get the EXP you must contribute to the objectives of the game mode. Below is a list of the know ranks. * Recruit * Cadet * Officer Cadet * Petty Officer * Chief Petty Officer * Warrant Officer * Midshipman * Junior Ensign * Ensign * Helmsman * Gunner * Quartermaster * Sub-Lieutenant * Lieutenant * Lieutenant-Commander * Commander * Captain * Commodore * Rear-Admiral * Vice-Admiral * Admiral * Fleet Admiral * Baron * Count * Duke * Prince * Regent * King * Emperor * Overlord Player Modes Fugitive As seen in LP:EC and LP:CE, One or more players takes the role of the fugitive, and the others are the hunters. The fugitive wins if he can fully deplete the hunters' Battle Gauge or if the hunters cannot find him before the match ends. The hunters win if they fully deplete the fugitive's Battle Gauge. The fugitive cannot pick up weapons and spawns with a Handgun and Plasma Grenades. Akrid Egg Battle It's basically Capture the Flag except that the flag is a giant Akrid egg. Like other modes, there are only two teams. Each team has a corresponding Akrid egg, which must be brought back to a designated goal area on the map. Players carrying the egg will be marked by a bright beam of light shining on them from above, alerting any nearby players to their position. The winning conditions are Captures or Most Captures at the end of the match. VS Annihilator In this modified version of Team Elimination, one player marked as the Leader and spawns in a VS (the VS type is dependent on the map). The objective is to destroy the other team's leader as they struggle to repair it. Leaders are unable to leave their Vital Suits, but can still be repaired and pick up ammo. The Battle Gauge is still in effect; if neither team's leader is destroyed by the end of the match, the team with the largest Battle Gauge wins. Battle Series This mode puts the room in a different ranking, as the players compete to the highest place in a series of matches. The matches are randomly generated, making it possible that any potential combination of rules will appear as part of the series. This mode can be used for competitive and tournament play. Faction Match The mode puts the five factions of E.D.N. III playing against each other to score points for the team. The faction with the most points by the end of the week wins the match. There are always three events during a Faction match, which are randomly determined at the start of the week. The player selects the faction at the start of a match (the first day of the week) and scores for it in all the events. At the end of the match, players are awarded credits for every victory multiplied by a set amount of points for the place of his or her faction in the ranking. Multiplayer Maps Category:Multiplayer Category:Lost Planet 2